Being there for you
by Gakuto1991
Summary: Hinata must overcome some issues with Naruto if they are to be together.


Hello!** It's Gakuto1991 Again! If any of you guys still want a sequel to my fanfic, I don't care anymore, I'm afraid I haven't made a final decision on that subject. But to make it up to those who got upset about the plot of I don't care anymore, You can enjoy my very first NaruHina fanfic instead because personally, I think I'm more of a NaruHina fan than NaruSaku, but Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hinata leaned against a tree in exhaustion at the training grounds. In order to prepare for the upcoming 4th Shinobi World War, Hinata was constantly trying to improve in strength and also her Byakugan as well in order to protect her family, teammates and friends, and a certain blond orange wearing sage.<p>

Hinata sighed lovingly as she thought of her precious Naruto. Despite the fact that she confessed her feelings towards him, Naruto hasn't bothered to respond to her confession, though she figured he had a lot more to deal with such as, his inevitable battle with Sasuke, the lie that Sakura had told him about loving him, and the fact that Akatsuki was hellbent on capturing him.

_"Naruto, I love you so much, do you love me back?"_

Shaking her thoughts away at the moment, Hinata decided to grab a bite to eat and resumed her training later.

She then started to stand up, not knowing that somebody was running to her direction when it was too late.

"GAH!"

"OWIE!"

Hinata and the mystery person yelled out, falling on their behinds on the ground, both rubbing their bruise foreheads.

Hinata eventually looked up to see whom she bumped into and she was shocked to see the boy she was just thinking about.

"Na-naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the voice and was surprised to see Hinata Hyuga in front of him.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't really see you there!"

"It's okay Na-naruto, I know y-you didn't mean to." Hinata reassured, her face becoming red.

"Oh okay!" Naruto replied cheerfully, relieved that he was forgiven. He then stood up and offered the violent eyed princess a hand, which she tooked, thankfully without fainting from the offer.

The two shinobi decided to take a walk around Konoha for awhile. As they were still walking, they were having a conversation.

"So tell me Hinata, how's your training?" Naruto asked.

"We-well, I have been practicing my Taijutsu a little more...and I'm trying to learn more about my family's Techniques."

"Really? That's cool." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata then smiled and asked, "How about you Na-naruto?"

Naruto frowned as he whined, "I've been trying to train for so long but Grandma Tsunade keeps on sending me to these freaking missions that I haven't had time. I gotta tell ya Hinata, I seriously think that she wants to get rid of me just because I keep on calling her Grandma or something.

Hinata frowned as she replied, "Well Naruto, there are woman who don't like to be called or reminded of their age. Be-besides, Lady Tsunade is the Hokage and she deserves a little more respect...even if her gambling and her drinking sake are frowned upon."

Naruto just shrugged as he said, "Well you're probably right, I should really stop calling her that. It saves me from getting punched all the time."

Hinata giggled at his words.

Naruto gasped as he suddenly turned to face her.

Hinata looked startled at his reaction. "Is there something wr-rong Na-naruto?" Hinata worriedly asked.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds as he finally replied, "You laughed...That's the first time I think I ever heard you laughed."

Hinata grew even more worried as she heard this. _"Does my laughing sound terrible?" _Hinata thought.

Worried, she decided to ask him. "You didn't like it when I giggled Naruto?"

Naruto then took on a shocked expression. "Are you kidding Hinata?"

"Huh?" Hinata could only say, she was even more confused now.

Naruto smiled warmly and replied, "I think when you laugh, it's cute, but I like it when you smile even more."

"Rea-really?" Hinata asked in amazement, her face becoming red again.

"Definitely." Naruto replied with a warm smile.

It took every ounce of Hinata's will _not_ to faint at this very moment.

"HEY HINATA!"

Hinata and Naruto turned to see Sakura running towards them. As the Medic-Nin continued to run, Hinata sneaked a peek at her blonde-haired crush, only to see that his cheerful look that he exhibited just moments ago was replaced with a cold expression instead.

_"What happened? Naruto was just fine, but now he looks so angry all of a sudden._

"Hello! Earth to Hinata."

Hinata was driven out of her thoughts to see Sakura in front of her.

"Yes Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and said, "I just wanted to go over a few things for our mission together next week."

Hinata nodded in understanding and she was about to respond when she heard Naruto spoke.

"Bye Hinata."

Alarmed, Hinata quickly turned around and saw that her precious Naruto already gone from her sight.

_"Huh? Naruto, why did he leave so soon?"_

"Hinata?'

Hinata turned around to see Sakura, who now had a sadden look on her face.

"Ye-yes Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at the Hyuga Princess sadly and asked, "Was it a bad time for me to be here?'

Hinata could only raise an confused eyebrow at this.

Sakura didn't bothered to look at her and said to herself, "It's been like this for a while now, I really screwed up this time."

Hinata was still confused but she eventually realized what the pink-haired Kunoichi was talking about. _"I almost forgot about it."_

After Naruto and the others came back from the Land of Iron, Naruto angrily confronted the entire Konoha 11 on their decision to kill Sasuke without his content and the fact that Sakura lied to him about it.

Everybody felt horrible about their role in participating in the plan to get rid of Sasuke, Hinata as well.

_"But I just worried about him, I didn't want to risk losing him to Sasuke." _Hinata thought sadly.

"Sakura..." Hinata can only say.

Sakura smiled at Hinata sadly and stated, "...I think I should go Hinata. We'll talk tomorrow. Go, find Naruto."

With that, Sakura left. _"__Hopefully, she can through to him. Naruto, you don't how lucky you are to have somebody to care about you so much."_ Sakura thought as she walked home.

Hinata stood in the middle of the road, stunned by Sakura's words.

_"I think she wants me to help Naruto get through with his mess. Right now, I'm the only person who can help him." I have to find him!"_

With strong determination, Hinata quickly ran off to find the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>An half hour later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eventually, Hinata ended up at the top of the Hokage Monument, still no sign of Naruto.<p>

_"Oh no, Where can he be, I've searched everywhere."_ Hinata worriedly wondered.

"Hinata?"

Hinata immediately turned to face the owner of the voice, only to come face-to-face with Naruto.

Hinata cried out in surprise as she fell on her bottom.

"Na-naruto?" Hinata said.

Naruto looked at her coldly and said, "Let me guess, Sakura sent you, didn't she? Well tell her I'm not interested to having a conversation okay?"

Hinata looked worried as ever as she asked, "Naruto, are you angry?"

The blond-haired sage's cold look turned angry as he angrily replied, "OF COURSE I'M ANGRY. I'M PISSED AS HELL RIGHT NOW! YOU, SAKURA, AND THE OTHERS LIED TO ME! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BE ANGRY RIGHT NOW! HUH? HUH?

"Na-naruto, please. I'm so sorry!" Hinata could only say as she started to cry, burying her face into her hands.

As he saw her tears, Naruto's anger extinguished and was now replaced with guilt.

_"Oh man. I was angry with her but I didn't mean to make her cry." _Right now, Naruto felt like the biggest asshole alive.

Naruto got down in front of the weeping princess and said, "I'm sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to make you cry." He even bowed down in apology.

Hinata glanced quietly Naruto and tearfully replied, "Bu-but you're ma-mad at me."

Naruto's guilt level rose up as he stated, "I was, but it's just that...why Hinata? Why did you and the others go behind my back like that?"

After wiping away her tears, Hinata said, "...When Shikamaru proposed that we should kill Sasuke, I was very against it at first. I thought we should have tried to find a other way to stop him but the others didn't want to listen. All they wanted was to stop Sasuke from becoming more of a danger than he already was. I thought about it more, and I decided to go ahead with the plan."

"But why?" an confused Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled lovingly at Naruto and replied, "Because I wanted to protect you Naruto. Even if it meant killing your best friend and possibly having you hate me, as long as you were alive and safe, that's all that mattered to me."

"Hinata." Naruto said in amazement.

Naruto got up and offered a hand to Hinata, which she gladly took.

_"After all this time, I think I've fallen in love with him more and more." _Hinata thought.

Hinata faced Naruto nervously but determination as well as she said, "I love you so much Naruto. Right now, it doesn't matter if you love back me or not. What matters is that you've inspired me to become a better Shinobi and you also given me the strength to overcome my weaknesses and now I want to be there for you if you're in trouble or when you need a shoulder to lean on, either as your friend or lover."

Naruto didn't say a word as he processed the Hyuga Princess's words.

Hinata smiled kindly at Konoha's Orange Hokage and said, "I should go now. Remember, if you want to talk sometime, I'll be more than happy to listen."

Hinata started to leave. Even though she was somewhat disappointed that Naruto didn't respond, she figured that he needed time to think.

Suddenly, the stuttering Princess was pulled into the arms of her love.

"Na-naruto?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto buried his head into Hinata's neck as he whispered, "At first, when you confessed that you loved me, I was really shocked. As far as I can remember, nobody has ever loved me that way. I really didn't know what to think, but right now, I'm going to listen to my heart this time."

Naruto pulled Hinata away from his arms but he still held her to the point where her face was close to his.

Right now, Hinata's face was so red that not even the **Kool-Aid Man** had nothing on her.

Naruto looked lovingly at the lavender eye colored Princess and confessed, "Hinata...I love you."

With that, Naruto kissed her full on.

Hinata's eyes widen as her brain went on overdrive.

_This...feels so nice._ Hinata thought as she begin to return the kiss with equal passion.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata finally pulled away, both trying to catch their breath.<p>

Naruto looked at Hinata and asked, "You okay Hinata?"

After catching her breath, Hinata smiled at Naruto and said, "I'm more than okay. I'm so happy right now." And with that, Hinata started to cry, this time, her tears were from joy and happiness.

Naruto hugged his Princess and whispered into her ear, "I love you so much Hinata. Would you like to stay by my side forever?"

"Oh yes Naruto, yes!" Hinata cried out happily.

The new couple then kissed again, this time with more affection and love.

Naruto pulled away from his new girlfriend and cheerfully said, "I think this calls for a celebration, let's go Hinata!"

"What? right now?" Hinata asked, surprised.

Naruto nodded cheerfully and with that, the new couple went off to celebrate their new lives together.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY GOT IT DONE!<strong>

**Have a nice day and Christmas too!**


End file.
